Flames To Dust
by Miss Meggie
Summary: DTBH Leland Fic: What makes a life? See Kyle's Answer! *Kyle's Story* SEQUEL TO THE LAST PIECE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not know Leland Chapman or anyone related with the show! I mean no harm by anything this is just for fun! I own nothing but my stories and original characters. Enjoy! Please review. -Meghan**

**Kyle thought back on her life as she drove up the winding path to the Circle C. She parked in front of the ranch and looked at for a while. It was white three stories tall and had a wrap around porch on all three levels and was at typical southern antebellum mansion no one of Texas' most successful ranch was ran from inside its pristine walls. The house had been stand since 1800's. Kyle got out and walked around to the kitchen entrance no one but guests used the front door. The moment she opened the door she was hot with the scent of fresh baked rolls. Baked by Adela the cook who been with family since her mother was a child.**

**"Miss Kyle your home." the old black woman sidled forward.**

**"I am and I've missed you Addie! Where is Aunt Laura?"**

**"Oh she's upstairs handling the details for the spring drive. Your Mama comin' down?"**

**"You know she wouldn't miss it! Too much fun dragging daddy along against his will."**

**"I'm gonna go say hi to Aunt Laura then Ill be down to help you."**

**"Nonsense child you look tired go take a nap."**

**"Addie stop fussin'"**

**"Kyle Blayne." **

**"Fine I'll go lay down as soon as I see Auntie."**

**"Hey Aunt Laur miss me?"**

**"Kyle hi baby how was your trip?"**

**"Fine." Kyle watched her aunt sitting behind a huge oak desk. She had taken over the ranch when callum had died when Kyle was 12. Ellie however was still alive and kicking' "where's Nonna?"**

**"DAR meeting. Dean and tucker are on a bounty and Waverly is at school and Sara Jane had a class. So I'm you welcoming committee."**

**"I feel very welcome." she walked up and hugged her "I'm going to take a nap...and call my momma."**

**Upstairs in bed **

**"Hey momma... I made it"**

**"Hey Sugar howzit?"**

**"I'm just sleepy but fine...I have orientation tomorrow… and I'm helping dean with the cutting horses and cattle vaccinations."**

**"Your dad wants to say hi." "Kay"**

**"Hey baby girl miss us yet?"**

**She Laughed "Why would I miss the nut house."**

**"Oh I'm hurt."**

**"Yes I do miss you daddy...but I'm about to fall asleep." "Kay I'll let you go I love you be nice to the Baldwin boy he still has it bad."**

**"Whatever. I love you too tell Carter and D and Cobe to call me K!"**

**"I will bye bye baby."**

**"Bye Daddy."**

**2**

**Kyle crammed her feet in her boots hurriedly and exited her bedroom bounded down the stairs and on to the front porch and collided with none other than Thaine Jameson Baldwin. **

**"Thaine what are you doing here?" she said touching him lightly on the chest. She cursed her body for her reaction to him and pulled away as if she had been burned by the simple touch.**

**"Came to help dean out with Starlight." He said his voice thick with what she thought was desire.**

**"I can handle starlight!" she said defiantly.**

**"I want you." he said brazenly her gaze snapped up to his meeting his gaze head on daring Him to do something. At 6'4 he was everything a cowboy should be with a strong well worked body he was broad shouldered and lean at the hip. He had sun streaked blonde hair that almost touched his collar. His eyes the color of a summer sky. Classic American boy features and a smile that stole her heart before realized she'd given it to him. Kyle stood at 5'9 barefoot. It was hard to make her feel fragile and feminine but he did and may be her undoing she thought absently.**

**"Well I don't want you..."**

**"Liar."**

**"You lost your chance a long time ago you won't get another."**

**"I'm sorry." he said quietly.**

**"Your too late." and with that she walked off toward the barn.**

**Melody and dean stood by watching the scene.**

**"I never knew Kyle could play so dirty."**

**"You ain't seen nothing yet kid. He broke heart when he...never mind."**

**"Lookin' pretty good Mel!"**

**"I am way out of your League."**

**She walked away to go find Kyle they were best friends though neither of their mothers knew.**

**"So what's the verdict Ky."**

**"Haven't decided" she grabbed a pitchfork to muck out Starlight's stall. "I like toying with you know me I like play with fire." **

**"**

**Later **

**It was time for the Chapman Children conference call.**

**Soon all seven children could hear each other.**

**"Hey guys howzit?" Kyle said. These conversations were always chaotic but fun. She was met with fines and how are yous.**

**"Alright what's new sis?" cobie said.**

**"Thaine made his appearance!"**

**"Was there blood shed?" Shayne inquired**

**"I held my temper thank you very much."**

**"What did he have to say for himself?" Dakota Asked.**

**"He is sorry he wants me."**

**"You buy it." Dakota asked Kyle could hear his irritation.**

**"Not sure but I am not taking him back he bailed..."**

**"I'll admit bailing when you got sick was shitty but maybe you could give it a try." Charlie said.**

**"Don't curse" Dakota said**

**"Oh don't worry bout him Char He's just mad because he hasn't been laid in a awhile."**

**"Shayne Elizabeth" Kyle said in chagrin then everyone laughed though they tried not to.**

**"Sure mock my pain... I'm hanging up now love you guy even you Shayne. And Ky be careful don't jump to quick. "**

**"Yes Daddy."**

**They talked for awhile longer before hanging up.**

**Kyle laid in bed thinking of Thaine **

**3**

**Kyle stood trying to decide what to wear when her cell rang. **

**"Hey Sis."**

**"Hey how's it going? Mom handling you leaving for basic okay."**

**He laughed "what do you think?" **

**"That great huh sorry I'm not there to take some the heat off you!"**

**"It's fine..."**

**"I missed you last night for the conference call... it was hilarious Shayne insulted Dakota's sex life."**

**"Hey I'm being put at good fellow air force base for basic training so I'll see you in few weeks I got to go... I've got a date." **

**"Sure yeah whatever."**

**"Bye Witch"**

**"Bye jack ass"**

**Kyle was exiting her last class when a tall dark haired guy with big brown eyes came up to her.**

**"Hey I could help but notice you...would you like to go for coffee?" he sent off a weird vibe but she shrugged it off thinking it was just left over anxiety form Thaine.**

**"Sure why not."**

**Few months later Christmas**

**"So you dating anyone new?" Beth asked**

**"This guy named Micah! He seems ok."**

**Just before the spring drive.**

**Kyle saw thaine in the barn and decided to be nice**

**"Hi Thaine."**

**"Hi looking good."**

**"Thanks so what's up with you? We need to at least be civil for our mother sakes."**

**"I'd like to be more than civil."**

**Just then Micah walked in.**

**"Hi I'm Micah her boyfriend."**

**"Whatever" thaine said and walked off**

**"What was that?" Micah said grabbing her arm **

**"Nothing stop it your hurting me we are just friends!" He shoved her against a horse stall his fingers biting in the sensitive flesh of her arms. **

**"Are you fucking him?"**

**"What no Please stop!" she began to cry he released her. "I'm sorry baby I don't know what came over I'm so sorry it won't happen again." Kyle was afraid but she saw tears in his eyes and believed him to be truthful.**

**"Its okay but don't ever do that again."**

**Kyle picked up her family for the spring drive at the airport Carter's leave started **

**"Hey there kiddo!" Leland said hugging her.**

**"Hey daddy!"**

**Leland heard a slight Texas tinge to her voice add to that the natural Hawaiian lilt to her voice and he had to smile she sounded a lot like Anna.**

**Anna ran up to her and hugged her tightly placing smacking kisses on both her cheeks.**

**"Momma you're crushing me!" Anna laughed**

**"Sorry baby just missed you."**

**Dakota was next he picked her up in hug and winced slightly from her bruised back being touched. No one noticed or so she thought. Cobie looked on with speculative eyes. He hugged her next more gingerly. And so the procession of hugs and kisses she picked up Dylan and carried her out of the airport as she jabbered on. "Wait where's Slade?" "I've got him." Anna said looking at Cobie's started expression. "It okay there are seven of you I lost more than one of you a time or two luckily you never wondered off to far." She stopped and did a head count to be safe. Leland laughed "Honey we've got them all!"**

**Friday night everyone was gathered around the dining room table eating when Carter walked intercepting a roll that Charlie threw at Shayne. "Your aim is off sis!" everyone turned at the sound of his voice and jumped up Anna reached him first hugging him tight.**

**"Anna let the boy breathe I think your cutting of the oxygen supply to his brain." Leland said with a smile "Now move it I want a hug to he's my kid too."**

**"fine." she said feigning hurt feelings. **

**"Son you look good!"**

**"Thanks basic are paying off and being a marine Helps get chicks." Dylan came and shoved her way to the front "I can I touch your hair?" Short hair wasn't to prevail ant in there family and the short cropped hair looked soft to the touch. Dylan remembered how soft Kyle's hair was when it was growing back she had loved to play with it.**

**"Sure Stinkerbell." he squatted down his foot frame in front of the six year old girl "I've missed you is everyone nice to you?" she ran her finger tips across the top of his head. "Everyone but the drill sergeants." he kissed her on the check "Just tell them who Daddy is it works for me!" everyone laughed "Come sit down and eat." Laura commanded "Your in between Waverly and kyle."**

**Next day Leland met Micah but as he watched Kyle and the young man interact he got a weird vibe from "Something's not right with that guy dad?" Dakota said**

**"I know I feel it to but we have no real prove of anything off kilter so leave it alone for now!"**

**"I'm running a background check as soon as we get home." Dakota replied.**

**Kyle was headed to the barn to saddle Gidget for barrel racing and found Cobie and melody in barn kissing.**

**"Oh my god no way... how long has this been going on?"**

**"Oh shit Ky please don't tell..."**

**"I won't say a word Mel you know that why didn't you tell me?"**

**"Because it hasn't been going on long just few months and I wasn't sure where it was headed and with everything you've gone through with thaine I didn't want to rub it in your face... that I had someone."**

**"Are you kidding I am so happy for you two just don't be mad if I take her side if you are fighting its best friend code."**

**"Deal." Cobie replied**

**"I am so tired of sneaking around." Melody said resting her head on cobie's chest.**

**"So don't... go out in the open no time like the **

**Present."**

**"Same goes for you! Thaine Alert!"**

**She whimpered "I don't want to..."**

**"But you want him." Melody finished.**

**"Take a deep breath and don't punch him." cobie advised smiling his dimples popped out. He leads Melody from the barn holding her hand as thaine walked in. **


	2. 4, 5, 6, 7

4

Kyle talked to Thaine for a while in the before saddling Gidget and putting her through her paces. She rode up to where her mother was standing. "Momma I can't get Starlight to stop right she steps back do you think you could help me later."  
"Sure don't see why not!"

The next day at the rodeo.  
"Okay people we have announcement to make!" Cobie said  
"Melody I and are seeing each other and yes it's serious."  
"You're what?" Anna said.  
"Melody is not Casey Mother!" Kyle interjected "I would know she's my best friend."  
"Since when." Anna said in shock.  
"Forever basically Mrs. Chapman...I've always wanted to get to know you everyone says no one knew my dad better than you."  
"That's a fair statement... anything you want to know I'm here I even kept a few of his things baseball cap clothes videos that kind of thing... I think I've still got the tape of you and him if you'd like it."  
"You won't be giving her anything." Casey said her voice dripping with hate.  
"Get away from that whore's offspring." Casey said trying to jerk Melody out Cobie's grasp. "My mother is not a whore." Kyle said barely containing her anger.  
"Oh yeah your not even his... your cooper's! He didn't even show up in town till the day you were born even he doesn't believe you belong to him." Casey said gesturing toward Leland. Kyle looked around no one was saying anything. SHe looked to Leland for confirmation or denial of her parentage he was looking at the ground kicking himself for ever doubting Anna.  
The color drained from Kyle's face she ran blindly toward what she didn't know she ran smack into Thaine.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm not... I don't... how could they..." he didn't know why but he kissed her long and deep. She didn't have time to get mad at him. He sat her back on her feet. "Thaine I'd like to talk to my daughter alone please."  
Kyle went to speak as they left "Hush and let me say what needs to be said. You are mine do you understand me...I wasn't there while your mother was pregnant that's true and I've always regretted it. Truthfully I never truly doubted you where mine even then. I was just hurt and angry and insanely jealous and that's how I chose to deal with it and take it out on your mother. It was completely and totally wrong. We never told because we didn't see the point in hurting you that way my absence and half hearted denials never had anything to do with my love for you! Understand." she nodded he handed her a handkerchief from the back pocket "Wipe those tears! And let's go watch Caleb get dumped of Mean Genes." She laughed "Okay." He put his arm around her shoulders. "Is Dakota dating Farron Baldwin?" he inquired "surely not she's a year younger than me." "They look mighty cozy." she said nodding toward them "Dad do I detect a little Texas twang in your voice." "Shut up I live with your mother it was bound to rub off at some point." Kyle happily strolled with Leland not noticing Micah or knowing he'd seen the kiss. He vowed she'd pay.

On the drive.

They were all up on the banks of the creek. "Does anyone ever wonder if any of us were conceived in the creek?" Waverly inquired. "Oh god I hope not I've had sex in it" Kyle stated. Melody felt cobie flinch. "Oh stop making that face Cobe I thought I was going to die didn't wanna die a virgin."  
"Okay change of subject." Dakota said. Throwing Kyle in "Don't throw..." Anna called "Your sister in." She finished as Kyle came back up. "Be careful its shallow she called as Carter cannonballed in. followed shortly by Charlie, Shayne, dean, Waverly, Cobie, Dakota, Melody, Sara Jane, and Farron. Leland laughed at Laura and Anna's scared expressions. "You married Chapmans Ladies we are dare devils no matter which way you cut it it's in the blood." "I wished Gracie and Justin could've made it?" "Are they on again?" Laura asked "as far as I know."  
Anna got in the water followed by Leland He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.  
"I hope I find a love that last like your parents." Melody said watching them "Who says we can't have that Miss Devlin?" Cobie asked. "No one I guess." she smiled at him he winked at her.  
It was then that Kyle missed Thaine.

Two weeks later  
Kyle was leaving her class and her car wouldn't start.  
someone tapped on her window it was Thaine. "Need a ride?" "Yes please..." Micah walked up then "I'll give you a ride Hun." "Okay." "Thanks anyway Thaine." she hugged him. Micah's eyes turned to fire.

At Micah's place.

"What the hell was that today?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Baldwin."  
"We are friends he offered me a ride."  
Liar your screwing him I saw that kiss and it wasn't friendly." his hand smacked across her face. "Lying cheating bitch." He pulled her hair and slapped her down. She was cowering in a corner when his switch flipped again "I'm so sorry please..." he dropped to his knees and crawled toward her crying. She accepted his apology once again believing the tears. tHey made love and three weeks later she knew she never be able to leave him.

5

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes Mel I'm sure...I'm pregnant."  
"How'd he react?"  
"Its weird there really was no reaction."  
"Listen, I noticed those bruises on your cheek yesterday."  
"Do not tell Cobie you hear me I can handle it!"  
"Please don't put in that position. You don't love him."  
"Love isn't everything."  
"You love Thaine and we both know it meet me for lunch ok."  
"Kay Bye."  
"Bye."

Kyle had lunch with melody and called her parents to deliver the news.  
The phone rang six times before someone picked up.  
"Hi baby its good to talk to you" Anna said  
"Hey Momma where's Daddy I have something to tell you guys and I want to do it all at once."  
"Okay." Anna said a little nervously and gestured for Leland to come here. Kyle took a deep breath and said it.  
"I'm pregnant."  
Silence  
"Momma?"  
"I'm here baby" Anna shot Leland a look that said stop making that we where both in her position at one time.  
"I just thought I'd tell you I'm going to be moving with Micah but we are not getting married at least not anytime soon. I know are disappointed but it's my choice I'm keeping him or her I can still go to school."  
"Who said we where disappointed surprised maybe... but we'll can always handle more Chapmans." Leland said cheerfully. After they'd hung up Leland decided to talk Anna about his intuition about Micah. "Annie maybe its just me but something's not right with that kid and Kyle sounded funny not just this conversation but others..."  
"I would say it's just your Bounty Hunter antenna working over time but I've learned to trust your instinct have Dakota run the background check that way if there is something up you have something to go on. To show Kyle. She is big girl we have to let her live her life and make her mistakes it's the only way to learn."  
"I know its just when I look at her I see my little girl... it weird in those moments sometimes when I realize she's a woman and what scares me is she's so much like you fearless stubborn and completely willingly to give herself heart and soul to someone who may not deserve her."  
Anna walked over and set down in his lap  
"You did deserve me you know."  
"Cooper didn't."  
"Cooper the rock star no... Coop Devlin was deserving... I'm grateful to him actually. I came here all those years ago thinking I was here to write but I was really here to heal and if none of those things had happened we wouldn't be here."  
"I suppose your right. We wouldn't have our brood." he kissed her neck "Now don't start anything you can't finish that brood you were speaking of will be here any minute."  
"And to think I came home from work early for nothing."  
Anna looked at the clock "We have about an hour and a half before the heard rolls we'll have to hurry." she giggled and kissed him. He picked her up and carried her briskly to the bedroom. Dixie the 5 year old dog trailing behind She was a gift from Leland to Anna after rebel died at fourteen Dixie was one Rebel had sired. "and No you are not watching you freaky dog." Anna laughed "How cute Leland doesn't wanna be watched!" "You have to admit its creepy Princess." He kicked the door closed in Dixie's face.

After Kyle had set Micah off after a particularly bad beating she crawled to the phone and called Melody.  
"Melody I want out now I can barely move you'll have to come get me!" she started to cry. "I'm coming and I'm bringing Cobie and Dakota they are in town on a bounty."  
"Why didn't I know... no one called me?"  
"I think he changed the number without telling you Ky."  
Kyle blacked out then.

Her brothers found her in a pool of her own blood a broken nose, spilt lips and cracked ribs where what was found by the doctors. Luckily the baby was fine.

Thaine found her in the hospital.  
"Oh my god Kyle Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
"I thought it would stop especially after I was pregnant." she saw the hurt cross his face. "I'm sorry..."  
"Don't be I still love you and I'll love the baby too. Please give me another chance I swear I won't screw up this time... you know love me."  
"I do and I'm tired of fighting I love you but I can't stay her He'll find me I'm going home with the boys in two days."  
"I'll go with you then I'd follow you anywhere."  
She smiled as best she could through spilt lips. "Okay."

"Why the hell didn't you tell Mel? I had a right to know she's my sister!" he screamed.  
"Because Cobie I was afraid to push her afraid she wouldn't talk to me at all I thought I could talk her into leaving without you throwing her over your shoulder and taking her home. It had to be her choice otherwise it wasn't going to work."  
"You can't keep things from me about Kyle you just can't okay."  
"Okay. What about Micah?"  
"God help him if any of us find him."

6  
No one could find Micah Blakely. Kyle boarded the plane flanked by her three men although she felt safe she could shake her apprehension.

A few weeks later  
Kyle had began living with Thaine in the Oahu loft her mother had always kept it as a reminder of her beginning with her father the now lived in a beachside mansion they'd built together Carter money had its advantages.

Kyle walked in to the loft to find it lit with candles and rose petals strewn about. "Thaine..." "Up here babe.  
On the first step she found a slip of paper  
It contained a verse of poetry and next step the next step the next verse and so on till the end of the poem.

I carry your heart with me  
(I carry it in my heart)  
I am never without it  
(Anywhere I go you go, my dear; and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling)  
I fear no fate  
(For you are my fate, my sweet)  
I want no world  
(For beautiful you are my world, my true)  
And it's you are whatever a moon has always meant  
And whatever a sun will always sing is you  
Here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
(Here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
And the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows  
Higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)  
And this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart  
I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)

"Thaine... I"  
He put his fingertips to her lips. "We've never needed words before I get it." he kissed her then sweet and gentle exploring her mouth as he had so many times before.  
Kyle intensified the kiss finally giving in to the desires she kept banked for so long. the Walked kissing toward the bed. She sat down on.  
He knelt down to remove her heels and kissed her ankle working his way up.  
The slowly undressed each other taking the time to enjoy one another's body knowing exactly how to tease each other into pleasure.  
Bare to him she was slightly shy  
"Some things never change I see!" He smiled kissed her long and hard entering her slowly at the same time at first he didn't move. Her breath caught. "God Please move." they soon found their rhythm hands joined breathing in unison they soon both came. He collapsed on top of her." I'll move as soon as I can feel my body." She laughed "your fine find I kind of like it."  
She got up a few minutes later she got up to take a shower. Washing herself and humming she realized she was happy for the first time in a long time.  
She swiped the loofa over her Left breast and felt something. She screamed Thaine's name. "what." he stumbled in half asleep and frightened "Please tell me you don't feel this." she put his hand in the spot she'd found "Babe maybe it's not what you think." she fell to her knees sobbing.  
"It is I'm not stupid."  
Thaine called Leland immediately not knowing what else to do.

7

The whole family was waiting around for the biopsy results.  
Dr Cordon walked in "Miss Chapman it is Cancer and you have a aggressive form much more than the last bout you had it will be quite a fight I suggest you abort your pregnancy and move forward with treatment."  
"No I will not do that you will postpone treatment until after the baby is born."  
"Wait just one damn minute you are prepared to give your life for a baby you have with a man who beat the hell out of you... I didn't know you were stupid Kyle." Cobie screamed.  
"Cobie James Chapman you take that back right now she is not stupid." Melody screamed right back.  
"Why do you want to do this Lahi?" Leland asked quietly.  
"Because you always there is beauty in every mistake or experience well the baby is the beauty in a terrible situation I am not about to kill that." Leland and Anna nodded their approval.  
"You are going to let her do this let her kill herself on principle. My god we may not get her back this time." he broke down sobbing into his hands. Mel tried to comfort him was shrugged off. Dakota stood silently crying hands in his pockets.  
Dylan climbed into Anna's lap for comfort. Charlie clinged to carter who had taken the red eye to be there.  
Shayne a step forward and hugged Kyle tightly "I get it. I'm here if you need me."

A week later  
"Okay i have everyone gathered her because mom and dads anniversary is next week." Kyle said  
"As is your birthday. Party time Excellent." Mel said. She had moved down to be with cobie and Kyle while she was sick.  
"What would i do with out my Mel?"  
"Go nuts."  
"I'd be really horny!" cobie supplied Kyle laughed  
"Kind of like Dakota with out Farron!" Kyle said  
"Oh yeah I know your boinking my sister so watch your step." Thaine said

A few days  
"Why are they blind folding us I'm frightened." anna stated  
"Just go with the flow honey. They won't kill us they'd have t raise Dylan!"

A few minutes later and felt the car stop and sand under her feet.  
The blind fold where taken of to reveal a movie screen implanted into the side of their cliff.  
It started with twenty years together it was a slide show of pictures accompanied by music.  
They recognized some photos wedding still from the some  
Shayne had taken without being seen photography was her passion there was one of them on the cliff watching the sunrise. "How'd they get that one?" Leland inquired "I don't know."  
next came video of them talking about each other.  
"Charlie get the camera out of my face." Leland stated nope not until you tell me what you love about mom? is it true you didn't like her at first?"  
"Yes I thought she was a fancy pants!" Charlie giggled  
"Ok what I love about her...to many things to list."  
"Okay then what do you want us to have when we find that someone that you have with mom."  
"I want you to have someone who can sweep you up and away every day with out trying. your mom is like a tornado but i don't mind being swept up in it. I want you have someone that can't sleep if your not there breathing next to them. someone who shares your triumphs and failures. someone who says I love you everyday and means it everyday and someone who lives for your laugh and would do anything the world just to see that beautiful smile of yours."  
Anna was next  
"ok mama what do you love about daddy?"  
"Well lets see at first i thought he had a really cute butt. I loved the fact that he didn't like me i had to work to get his attention. His smile stopped my heart. you have to marry the boy that stops your heart Charlie it means he's meant for you. He always there for me at exactly the right time in never ceases to amaze because half the time I don't say anything he just knows he's needed. He believes in me which important to following your dreams. He's passionate and no I'm not talking about the icky way although seven of you should prove that when he believes in something he puts up a damn good fight. He does all the little things that really matter holding my hand or leaving me notes we should own stock in post it notes as much as we use them. I always know no matter how crappy my day has been that he loves me."  
Next came footage of them dancing in the kitchen to wonderful tonight  
"Alright who took that?"  
We caught dad dancing'" Dylan said in a sing song voice.

"Alright we tried to recreate your first date but the amusement park was torn down years ago but the carnival is in town what do say we go." Kyle said.  
"I'm game." Leland said picking Anna up a carrying her to the car.

they played games rode bumper cars and when Leland Kissed Anna on the ferris wheel. He got seven "ew grosses." for his effort.

Later  
"Hey wanna get a tattoo to mark the occasion sure but I'm picking it out."

Much to Leland surprise she chose to intertwined hearts done in black and gray.  
"Baby its girly"  
"you said I could choose put where no one can see it."  
"And where would that be?"  
"Your hip! come on you know you like the symbolism."  
"No one ever know except you and Paul you got it!"  
"Got it i won't tell Gracie."

"I can't believe you got me up at three in the mooring to do a pansy tattoo its in a bitch spot too wait till I tell the guys!"  
"tell the guys and I will have no problem killing you!"  
"are you drunk?"  
"Stone cold sober."

Anna chose her lower back  
"Your wife has pretty back Chapman."  
"do the damn tat before I punch you."  
"Thank you Paul." Anna replied demurely.

later on in bed

"Leland you think Kyle did this because she thinks she's going to die and wanted one last time to do something nice?"  
"Maybe..."  
"My baby can't die before me."  
"She's a fighter but we hope for the best prepare for the worst and pray." He wiped her tears she wiped his.  
then they slept.


	3. 8 and 9

**AN: I do not know Leland Chapman or anyone related with the show! I mean no harm by anything this is just for fun! I own nothing but my stories and original characters. Enjoy! Please review. -Meghan**

**8**

**Anna and Kyle set in the doctor's office waiting for him to tell them what they'd been called here for.**

**A few minutes later**

**"Ok you are far enough along in your pregnancy to begin chemotherapy safely it is perfectly safe and will not harm the baby. Would you like to begin?"**

**"Yes if you are sure it safe."**

**"Yes it safe. We are going to put you on FAC Treatment Intravenously and in pill form and then take you off treatment the last month of pregnancy to up your white count."**

**"Ok Lets roll."**

**"You cannot be left alone while on treatment." **

**"I know the drill doc."**

**Weeks later **

**Kyle was over at Duane and Beth while everyone was on a bounty.**

**"How long she been in there big daddy." "At least a hour." he opened the bathroom door found her curled in a ball on the bathroom floor.**

**"I'm tired grandpa."**

**"I know baby... Garry come pick her up off the floor and put her on the couch."**

**"Kay."**

**"Come On ky ky up we go."**

**"What if I puke on you?" **

**"Then I'll change shirts." he smiled and kissed her on the top of the head then he laid her down the makeshift bed Beth had made on the couch.**

**Beth brought her trash can and some water.**

**"My hair is falling out again Grandma."**

**"It'll grow back."**

**"It took a long time the last time." there were tears in her eyes that tore at Duane's heart.**

**"I know but it'll be okay have faith."**

**"Chapmans don't give up." she replied drifting of to sleep.**

**Weeks later **

**Thaine was watching her sleep. Her belly was starting to get big but she seemed sicker than last time. He didn't want to leave her but could watch her die either. He had to get out and think if just for a few hour she'd be fine he told himself.**

**4 hours later **

**Anna set up straight in the bed "Something is wrong."**

**"What Honey?"**

**"Something is wrong with Kyle I've got to get to her...don't look at me all crazy I know what I'm talking about."**

**"Okay fine we'll wake Shayne up to watch the others and go check on her."**

**They raced to the loft and knocked. No answer.**

**"Baby she's probably just sleeping!"**

**"No! The spare is in the old spot unlock it."**

**Anna raced up stairs followed shortly by Leland who now starting to get scared "Where the Hell is Thaine?"**

**"She's burning up Leland!"**

**"Looks like she's been throwing up to." He went to wake her but got ho response. He picked her up carried her swiftly to the car.**

**Early morning**

**"I can't believe he left her alone." Dakota screamed at no in particular**

**"No one is blameless here I wasn't there and not one of us noticed her being sick." Melody said**

**"Your different he's already bailed once I'll be dammed if let him do it again none of us want to watch her die but we may have to. She could have died if dad and Annie hadn't found her when they did. I am going to find to find the little prick if I have to bring him back kicking and screaming.**

**They found Thaine on the beach drunker than a skunk**

**"You fucking asshole while you were getting shit faced my sister could of died."**

**He shoved in to the sand landing quite a few sound blows before Cobie could pull him off.**

**"What the fuck are you talking about she was fine when I left."**

**"Yeah when you left." Dakota kicked sand in his face. "She's in the hospital with pneumonia." Mel said quietly "She's on antibiotics and should be fine we caught in time." Shayne finished.**

**"If you are going to bail do it now before it gets to bad and she can't handle it." Cobie said calmly **

**"I'm not bailing but I cannot watch her die."**

**"We may not have a choice." Dakota said quietly all the fight and anger had gone out him he was just tired.**

**"Lets go she's awake and asking for us! I just talk to dad lets hurry." Shayne said. **

**9**

**Kyle was feeling better so she had left early to do some filing for Leland at the office.**

**Leland was just about to leave for the office when He walked by the bedroom door and found her going through coop's things to give to Mel.**

**"Hey" Leland said quietly.**

**"Hi you can come in you know."**

**"Ok what ya looking at?" he said gesturing to the TV**

**"Video tape with a lot of different stuff on it. Oh this was the game against Millbrook our rivals." Leland look at the screen to see a very young Anna fly into Cooper arms at the buzzer they where saying something that couldn't be heard they turned at smiled at the camera. Next was backstage at concert **

**"Hey baby." cooper said Anna was behind the camera**

**"Hey Darlin' scared? That's a big ass crowd out there."Nope now hand Tommy the camera so can Kiss ya!"**

**He dipped her and kissed her. Carrying on with the usual ritual. Leland tore his attention away from the tape when Anna spoke.**

**"I'm going give her that these pictures and some of his clothes I know its stupid because he's gone but I can't give some of the things away." **

**"It's not stupid you loved him. Now do you still have that cheerleading skirt because damn!" Anna laughed and turned the TV off she walked over to him pulled him to her and kissed him firmly on the mouth. **

**"I Love you!"**

**"I know."**

**"Conceited." **

**He laughed kissing her again.**

**At the same time at the office.**

**Kyle hung up the phone as she heard someone come in "I'll be with you in a minute."**

**"No you'll be with me now!" the voice she heard turned her blood cold.**

**She looked up to see Micah pointing a gun at her.**

**"Get up come with me." **

**She did as told but not before slyly leaving evidence.**

**Leland walked into the office immediately knowing something was wrong all the lights where on Kyle stuff was still under the desk when he saw the post it note stuck to the underside of the desk his stomach lurched. When he read the two words printed in Kyle's feminine hand writing he felt faint it said simply "Micah Help!" Leland called everyone then paced.**

**In the car**

**"Where would he take her? They could be anywhere on the island!" Cobie said as he drove his parents where in no condition to drive.**

**"The cliff!" Anna said**

**"Why would he take her there?" Cobie inquired **

**"I don't know I just feel it call it mothers intuition go."**

**"So that's how you knew I broke my arm climbing that coconut tree.""Uh huh." Cobie swung into the turn for the cliff."**

**They found Micah screaming at her waving the gun a round and inching her closer to the cliffs edge. Leland got out before Cobie had the car completely stopped. "Give me my daughter Blakely." Leland said with surprising calm "I'll kill her first." to prove his point he grabbed her and stuck the gun to her temple "She Left me and took my baby I ain't got nothing to lose by killing her." Cobie whispered their location into his radio and exited the car slowly and calmly. "Mom you stay put." "Hell no."**

**"Daddy" Kyle pleaded "Shut up bitch where's your prince charming now huh..." Micah said low and mean**

**"On his way!" Kyle saw Cobie inching closer to her.**

**"You don't want to kill me I know you love me."**

**"Shut up" he screamed**

**Leland pulled a gun He shoved her toward the cliff edge mere centimeters from nothing but air a pebble fell below Kyle thought she would soon follow "I love you guys." Kyle was grateful her back was to the beach at least she wouldn't see her death coming. Thaine drove up and jumped out of the truck. "You could kill her but you'll never have her heart either way so just let us have her." he shoved her over then shot himself Kyle screamed but caught herself on a ledge When he shoved everyone scrambled forward a breathed a short lived sigh of relief when she caught herself. She was to low for them to reach her "Hang Ky do not let go I'm calling the fire department and I'm going to have them lower me down and come get you." Cobie shouted down he fought many fires and had rescued many people but had never been this scared.**

**"Hurry." "I am."**

**They showed up extremely quick it was one of their own in peril. "I am getting her you can fire me if you want but I'm doing it she's my sister my responsibility now hook me up Cobie yelled at his captain "I'm Slipping Cobie hurry." he got hooked up lowered quickly down. Cobie was extremely calm when he spoke. Anna and Leland watched nervously. "Ok Kyle take this arm and put it around my neck and I've got my around you waist so your not going anywhere. She shut her eyes tight and as told. "Now your other arm." the she did that he pulled her as close as possible "Now wrap you legs around my waist and on as tight as you can... good girl" he signaled to bring them up as soon he had her situated "you are light for a pregnant lady." He kidded. "I love you Cobie I was so scared." "Me too but we did good huh." as soon as had her up on solid land their parents rushed them showering them both with hugs and kisses. "Let the girl breathe." Dakota shouted.**

**"I wanna eat!" Kyle shouted above the din of familial noise "Whose paying? Cobie added. "Yeah I think we deserve a free meal!" Kyle said just as Mel reached them in tears.**

**"We are all fine Mel." Cobie said hugging her tight they had scared her pretty good.**


	4. ten and 11

**AN: I do not know Leland Chapman or anyone related with the show! I mean no harm by anything this is just for fun! I own nothing but my stories and original characters. Enjoy! Please review. -Meghan**

**10**

**Kyle had been having cramps and back pain all day at nine months she was ready to pop. When a cramp doubled her over she decided to get her mom. "Momma" "Yeah sugar." she said coming from the kitchen "I think its time. When she stood her water broke pudding around "ewww Momma." "I know... just go change I'll get your dad call Thaine and make Cobie clean this up... Shayne help your sister ok."**

**"Mom I love her but I'm nit cleaning up her bodily fluids."**

**"You will if I say you will now scoot."**

**Anna found Leland on the Lanai.**

**"She's having the baby we got go."**

**"Dad Annie is making me clean up Kyle's baby juice." Cobie tattled**

**Leland breezed past Dakota ignoring him and grabbed Kyle's bag taking it to the car when he returned he saw Kyle's standing in the say spot grimacing "Contraction can't move." he picked her up and carried her to the car.**

**45 minutes later**

**Leland drove like a crazy person to the hospital "No would believe you've done this seven times before."**

**"This is different."**

**"I know that baby... deep breaths will help though you are turning red."**

**"Where the fuck is Thaine... he won't pick his phone up." Kyle screamed in mid contraction**

**30 minutes later **

**Kyle was settled in her room when Thaine skidded to a halt at her door.**

**"Sorry baby was on a bounty with Dakota then got stuck in traffic."**

**"It ok just don't leave me Kay."**

**"You got it."**

**3 hours later **

**Briar Annalise Chapman came into the world a healthy eight pounds five ounces. 20 inches long. Kyle handed the baby bundled in her hand sewn blanket to Thaine first.**

**"Pretty perfect she looks just like you."**

**"Thanks...for…"**

**"Hey don't you where always my choice and this pretty little thing is a really cool bonus." Leaned down and kissed her then the kissed the soft hair on briar's head. He handed Briar to Leland He looked down his new granddaughter totally in love. When He looked back up Kyle read his thoughts and spoke them aloud.**

**"She will always be worth it no matter how much time I have Daddy."**

**He gave briar to Anna hot tears stinging his eyes he kissed the top of Kyle's head sending up a silent prayer. After everyone got to look at briar and hold her the doctor came.**

**"we've reduced the mass in your breast enough to remove it then do radiation to kill any left over cells we do the surgery next week."**

**"I've just had my baby I want time with her... before..."**

**"That's what I'm trying to give you Kyle time." **

**11**

**Chapter 11**

**Kyle danced to into the mystic her hips swaying slightly with rhythm of the music. Thaine watched her quietly "You do that all the time."**

**"Habit I picked up from mom... she usually had a partner though dad always catches her and asks her to dance."**

**"Well would you like to?"**

**"Sure." she wiped her hands on a towel then wrapped her self in his embrace. "So how was your day Baldwin?"**

**"Good other than getting maced."**

**"At least you guys got him before tomorrow I thought dad's head was going to explode."**

**"Speaking of tomorrow you scared?" he dipped her **

**"Yes but not for myself. I'll be fine no matter which way it falls because I know where I'm going it's you and Briar and my family I worry about."**

**"I love you."**

**"I know but it's nice to hear." she kissed him lightly before being interrupted by Briar's cry.**

**"I'll go it's my turn." She said**

**Soon he could hear her singing softly to Briar through the monitor.**

**He walked to briar room and leaned against the door watching her rock and sing briar to sleep.**

**Before you met me I was a fairy princess**

**I caught frogs and called them prince**

**And made myself a queen**

**And before you knew me I'd traveled 'round the world**

**And I slept in castles**

**And fell in love**

**Because I was taught to dream**

**I found mayonnaise bottles and poked holes on top**

**To capture Tinker Bell**

**And they were just fireflies to the untrained eye**

**But I could always tell**

**Cause I believe in fairy tales**

**And dreamer's dreams**

**Like bed sheet sails**

**And I believe in Peter Pan**

**And miracles, anything I can to get by**

**And fireflies**

**Now before I grew up I saw you on a cloud**

**And I could bless myself in your name**

**And pat you on your wings**

**And before I grew up I heard you whisper so loud**

**Well life is hard and so is love**

**Child, believe in all these things**

**I found mayonnaise bottles and poked holes on top**

**To capture Tinker Bell**

**And they were just fireflies to the untrained eye**

**But I could always tell**

**Cause I believe in fairy tales**

**And dreamer's dreams**

**Like bed sheet sails**

**And I believe in Peter Pan**

**And miracles, anything I can to get by . . .**

**And fireflies**

**And fireflies . . .**

**Before you met me I was a fairy princess**

**I caught frogs and called them prince**

**And made myself a queen**

**And before you knew me I'd traveled 'round the world**

**And I slept in castles**

**And fell in love**

**Because I was taught to dream**

**"Pretty song."**

**"Mom used to sing it to us... still does if one of us can't sleep." She looked up and smiled at him.**

**"What? Why are you looking at me like that Thaine?"**

**"Marry Me."**

**"What?"**

**"You heard me."**

**"Why? I might die on you."**

**"I love you that's why...and as for dying we all die but I have faith that you'll be really old when it happens...and there is a chapel in the Hospital lets do it tomorrow be fore your surgery."**

**"Alright."**

**Newly married and very happy for the moment Kyle looked around her hospital room at the faces that were happy and smiling half an hour ago where now glum and worried.**

**"Okay enough with the long faces...we done this before its old hat...Now someone hand me my baby."**

**Thaine stepped forward handed her the week old Briar.**

**"Wow... your awake...wanna make momma feel special huh."**

**"Okay grandpa want to say a prayer?"**

**"Sure."**

**All gathered around the bed hands held heads bowed eyes closed he began the prayer Kyle felt her mother's hand tighten on her shoulder.**

**"Dear Lord we ask that you guide the doctor's hands and that you give her safely back to us. We place Kyle's life in your all knowing hands to do your will. Amen."**

**"Amen." everyone echoed Leland quickly wiped his eyes not ashamed to cry but afraid to upset his daughter.**

**Literally the whole family had come to the islands in support her was a huge crowd outside the room as well as in the room Kyle had to laugh "Chapman's don't do anything small do we."**

**"No Lahi we don't." Leland smiled in spite of his fear.**

**"Twenty minutes." a nurse called "Two will be allowed to go to the holding area with her" She added**

**Leland stepped forward took Kyle's face in his hands looked in to her clear sea green eyes "I'm fine daddy really." she said in a shaky teary voice.**

**He kissed her forehead "I love you." he sent up yet another silent prayer tears stinging his eyes He blinked them back "Okay give me Miss Briar." Kyle hugged her tight kissed her downy head and handed her over. Dakota was next and line and he picked her up and held her. "Hey bro want to sing a chorus of Miss American pie freak mom out!" "Let's see last time she called us morbid freaks who where going to hell! Lets not and say we did...dad's head may actually pop off this time." he laughed causing Kyle to laugh hysterically.**

**"What could you to possibly find funny at this moment."**

**Anna asked.**

**"Oh we where comptemplating a sing a long." Kyle replied**

**"But we were afraid dad's head would pop off." Dakota finished "You two are evil hand her over." Cobie said holding back a laugh their parents thought this was no time to joke. Dakota kissed the top of her head "See you when you get out." and passed her to Cobie "What you guys just gonna pass me around till i get to every one "THat was the plan." he kissed her cheek " i love you!"**

**" i love you too." he hugged her and passed her to carter. Who held her tight not saying anything "Its going to be fine." She said.**

**"How can you be so sure?"**

**"Call it a hunch."**

**"I love you."**

**"I love you too now carry me to the gurney." she kissed his cheek she said "see ya." to everyone the rolled her into the holding room with Thaine and Anna accompanying her.**

**Ten minutes later**

**"Its time."**

**"Okay." Kyle repiled**

**Anna kissed the back off her hand releasing her before she couldn't. Much like Leland had earlier.**

**"Kiss Briar for me."**

**Anna nodded**

**Thaine kissed her lips softly "I love you!"**

**"I love you too. I've been told that a lot today I'm lucky. I know this is off subject but I am hungry."**

**"I'll have McDonald's waiting for you when you wake up."**

**" i knew I married you for a reason...check your ipod."**

**He Anna watched as they rolled her in**

**When he checked his Ipod this was what he found**

**When the calls and conversations**

**Accidents and accusations**

**Messages and misperceptions**

**Paralyze my mind**

**Busses, cars, and airplanes leaving**

**Burning fumes of gasoline**

**And everyone is running**

**And I come to find a refuge in the**

**Easy silence that you make for me**

**It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me**

**And the peaceful quiet you create for me**

**And the way you keep the world at bay for me**

**The way you keep the world at bay**

**Monkeys on the barricades**

**Are warning us to back away**

**They form commissions trying to find**

**The next one they can crucify**

**And anger plays on every station**

**Answers only make more questions**

**I need something to believe in**

**Breathe in sanctuary in the**

**Easy silence that you make for me**

**It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me**

**And the peaceful quiet you create for me**

**And the way you keep the world at bay for me**

**The way you keep the world at bay**

**Children lose their youth too soon**

**Watching war made us immune**

**And I've got all the world to lose**

**But I just want to hold on to the**

**Easy silence that you make for me**

**It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me**

**And the peaceful quiet you create for me**

**And the way you keep the world at bay for me**

**The easy silence that you make for me**

**It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me**

**And the peaceful quiet you create for me**

**And the way you keep the world at bay for me**

**The way you keep the world at bay for me**

**The way you keep the world at bay**

**He felt like crying. Dylan Charlie Shayne and Duane lee where playing cards. Leland paced endlessly Anna's eyes followed him from her seat Duane prayed quietly to himself Carter paced ready to bite anyone's head off in a blink of an eye. Dakota and Cobie sat talking quietly telling funny stories about their youth with Kyle making people laugh. Many people went to the chapel Mel included. Beth held Anna's hand.**

**In short everyone waited and prayed. **


	5. 12 and conclusion

AN: I do not know Leland Chapman or anyone related with the show! I mean no harm by anything this is just for fun! I own nothing but my stories and original characters. Enjoy! Please review. -Meghan

Anna watched Leland pace past her for the fiftieth time in hour. "Come on Lee they gave us pagers in case of anything happening so let's go for a walk." he ran a hand down his face "Okay why not."

Walking outside he lit a cigarette "I'll let that slide but don't expect it to be come habit."

"never." he smiled at her "God she looks so much like you its scary." "Gee thanks." "I didn't mean it like that." "I know I was trying to lighten things up it doesn't help anything if we freak out it's out our hands."

"I know come on I'll race you back."

"Your on big guy." she took of like a shot he watched her heels hit her pretty little butt and smiled they still ran together in the mornings it was nice to know some things never changed. He took off after but fell short of victory "a new champ in the house." she raised her arms in victory. "I let you win princess."

"Uh huh sure come here I'll give you a consolation prize."

He was trying to catch his breath when her kiss took it away. Then the beeper went off "What the hell." Leland said

"I don't know lets go."

They skidded to a halt in front of the grim looking doctor "It spread every where we didn't see it on the scans I'm so sorry their is nothing we can do but keep her comfortable." Anna screamed and fell to her knees

Leland asked one simple question "Does She know?" "Not yet." "I'll tell her how long does she have?" his voice broke "We don't know days weeks months maybe." he picked up his wife set her in the chair next to Beth. His unfailingly strong wife was falling t pieces "I love you...I'll be back."

He saw his daughter lying in the bed and nearly broke. She opened her eyes "It's not good is it Daddy."

"The cards didn't fall the way we wanted Lahi."

"How long do I have?" "They don't know."

"Okay lets go home and dad I have no regrets make sure briar knows that."

"I will."

Kyle had lived long enough to see Briar take her first steps. She fell into a coma when her kidneys shut down. The nurse who cared for her said "You need to tell her it's okay to go." Anna knew it would be the hardest thing she ever did but she would do it none the less everyone gathered around her and tried to say their good byes her siblings unable to take it ;left the room Along with Duane Beth and Melody the only people left in the room were her parent's and Thaine.

Thaine went first knowing he couldn't watch her die.

"I carry your heart with me I carry it in

My heart I am never without it anywhere

I go you go, my dear; and whatever is done

By only me is your doing, my darling)

I fear

No fate for you are my fate, my sweet want

No world for beautiful you are my world, my true

And it's you are whatever a moon has always meant

And whatever a sun will always sing is you

Here is the deepest secret nobody knows

(Here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud

And the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows

Higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide

And this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

I carry your heart I carry it in my heart you can let go now baby." he turned and left after kissing her lips. Leland picked up her hand and kissed the back of it and sang to her "don't take my whiskey to extremes

Don't believe in chasin' crazy dreams

My feet are planted firmly on the ground

But darlin' when you come around

I get carried away by the look by the light in your eyes

Before I even realize the ride I'm on

Baby I'm long gone

I get carried away nothin' matters but bein' with you

Like a feather flyin' high up in the sky on a windy day

I get carried away" that simple action broke Anna's heart because she knew what meant she sobbed quietly sitting against the wall. He kissed her forehead "Hele Me Makuna Lahi." and turned left Anna crawled across the room on her hands overtaken with sobs She sat in the chair Leland had vacated "Don't worry my baby I won't leave you. Briar will be loved and taken care of She will no you loved her you can go baby its going to be okay we'll all be fine. Go on darlin' go with god." Anna stayed until Kyle took her last breath Beth had to maker her leave her. "Come on Anna they are here for her." "I can't leave her." Leland eventually picked her up and carried her away from Kyle.

conclusion

No parent wants to put their child to rest. Anna had been dreading this day since Kyle had been diagnosed she had somehow known in her heart of hearts how things would end. She would miss Kyle till her dying day but was glad she was finally at peace her battle over.

They were lucky they had a living breathing piece of Kyle in Briar.

Leland however was not dealing as well as Anna. He was shutdown stoic angry with god and holding all of his anger and pain in. he hadn't even cried sense her death. He felt inhuman not being able to grieve for his child

Kyle had asked to be buried next to Luke the Circle C cemetery so they where back in Texas to commit her to the earth as many times as he ran that phrase through his head Leland couldn't make it seem real. He watched as Anna struggled with the clasp on her feather necklace He knew she wore it when she felt she needed extra strength. He stepped up and fixed it for her. He kissed her neck and put his arms around her shoulders to offer comfort. He looked at her reflection in the mirror time had treated her well he thought she looked classically beautiful and in an odd way graceful in here black dress. "Mama Do I have to wear these horrid things? Dylan held up her tights for Anna's inspection. Anna inhaled carefully.

"I'll handle her." Leland said.

"Horrid... where did you learn that word?"

"I stole Mama's word thingy!"

"My thesaurus."

"Yeah that." Leland picked her up an carried her off

Anna soon heard Leland trying to convince their daughter to wear the tights.

When he told her only easy girls went without tights Anna decided to step in "Life does move on." she said to herself

They had an out door service Thaine would always remember how cool it was that day. He stood up to speak.

"Today we are here to celebrate Kyle's life not mourn her death. Because to some extent we will all do that every day. One thing keeps running through my head. IN few moments when the preacher commits her body to the ground he will say dust to dust ashes to ashes but to me she never began as me mere dust. She was this huge flame that set my world on fire. She was the light that brought to soul mates back together. So to me it's not dust to dust its Flames to Dust. She loved all of you with that same fire so I hope you all feel as lucky as I do to have loved her and been loved by her. We can't forget what rises from the ashes of her death and that's Briar. Her love for Briar exceeded all things known to man. I don't think there has been a word invented that fully encompasses a mother's love for her child so it is our responsibility to make Briar feel some semblance of that love do to Kyle's absence that is how we honor Kyle's life and wishes! There are so many things she loved I could stand here and list them all day but I won't! She loved this song and don't think she'll mind me playing It." he it play on the CD player and this is what came out

Just yesterday morning they let me know you were gone

Susanne the plans they made put an end to you

I walked out this morning and I wrote down this song

I just can't remember who to send it to

I've seen fire and I've seen rain

I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end

I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend

But I always thought that Id see you again

Won't you look down upon me, Jesus?

You've got to help me make a stand

You've just got to see me through another day

My body's aching and my time is at hand

And I won't make it any other way

Oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain

I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end

I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend

But I always thought that Id see you again

Been walking my mind to an easy time my back turned towards the sun

Lord knows when the cold wind blows it'll turn your head around

Well, there's hours of time on the telephone line to talk about things

To come

Sweet dreams and flying machines in pieces on the ground

Oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain

I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end

I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend

But I always thought that Id see you, baby, one more time again, now

Thought Id see you one more time again

There's just a few things coming my way this time around, now

Thought Id see you, thought Id see you fire and rain, now.

It was then that Leland began crying. Anna held his hand finger interlaced they were holding on to each other because their was nothing else to do but ease the pain.

SIX MONTHS LATER

"Daddy is mad at me." Dylan said tearfully

"What makes you think that Baby."

"I was gonna show him my spelling test. He just ignored me and walked off."

"Ok I'm sure he's just busy where'd he go?"

"I asked He just said out." Shayne said

"Shayne..."

"I know Mom Just go I got Dyl and Charlie."

30 minutes later at the cliff

"Coming here with out me are you?"

He looked over his shoulder at his wife. "Knew you'd find me."

"Soul mates we tend to think the same way although I Didn't foresee the JD."

"It helps." she set on the tailgate with him

"That only numbs the ache baby. Nothing can fill the hole she left." Anna said.

"She hung off this damn cliff and survived but couldn't beat cancer."

"Don't be mad at her... I've been their to but it wont fix it won't bring her back."

"I don't know who or what I'm mad at but I am so angry I can't see straight and you you're..."

"I'm what?"

"Fine with everything."

"Oh no I'm not... at least not all the time."

He laughed angering her "we have other children to raise reasons to live past this we can't let Kyle's death count for more than what her life did. Granted it was short and fraught with battles but it was still beautiful and you've seem to have forgotten that living only in the moment of her death. She wouldn't want that and she wouldn't want you too forget the rest of your family either. "You have been there for the kids or me for that matter. did you know that Dylan wanted to show you her spelling test today and you walked past her as if she didn't exist...or that Shayne is mad she cant see straight either and needs someone to lean on whom she feels wont break. Charlie has buried herself in school activities and Carter Hasn't called home in two weeks or that cobie and Dakota stopped coming over. I'm trying to fix it all but I can't do it alone I need your help."

"Why would you trust me to help?"

"What?"

"I failed her I was supposed to protect her save her from that pain that kind of death."

"Leland Look at me."

"It is not your fault... you are not god there is nothing we could of done that we didn't already do!" He started sobbing Anna pulled him to her. "Why'd he have to take her?"

"I don't know...all I keep thinking is it was her time." she began to cry also.

"I'm sorry I left you alone in there...you watched her take last breath watched her soul leave her body and I left you alone I've been meaning to apologize for that."

"Its ok I understood. It was kind of a privilege I was there when that beautiful soul came into my life and was there when it drifted to the heavens." She took a deep breath released him. He wiped her tears what do you say we go home? I have a feeling Peanut thinks I'm mad at her."

"OK I'm making your favorite for dinner!"

"Ohhhhh fried chicken."

"Every southern girl's specialty. You play with briar while I fry... by the way the next dirty diaper is yours!"

They both knew their grief would never end but this was a step in the direction toward it easing.

The end


End file.
